


Knowledge of Immortals

by AtlasSilvertongue



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Castlevania AU, Gender Neutral MC - Freeform, Minor Violence, selling your soul type of deal, vampire!nadia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlasSilvertongue/pseuds/AtlasSilvertongue
Summary: Castlevania AUThe plague is ravaging what was left of their city. The Countess had asked what they had come to trade for the knowledge of immortals. Her hands reaching to wrap around MC's neck like a vice. She can feel their blood rushing beneath her fingers, the hard thrumming of their hard evident in her palms. She can feel them swallow before they seal their fate. MC offers the only thing they have.“Then you shall have my soul”
Relationships: Apprentice & Nadia (The Arcana), Apprentice/Nadia (The Arcana), Nadia (The Arcana)/Original Character(s), Nadia (The Arcana)/Reader, Nadia (The Arcana)/You
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some dialogues have been lifted directly from Castlevania(tv series). Feedback is always greatly appreciated! 💖

There is a pair of eyes burning holes on the back of MC’s head ever since they set foot within the Palace grounds. The feeling of being watched makes them jittery, their body twisting and turning at each small noise only to see nothing. There is a certain feeling of emptiness that hangs heavy in the air. It smothers MC with prickling trepidation, tiptoeing on knife’s edge. The grip on their dagger becomes more stringent with every step, their knuckles turning white and their nails harshly digging on their palm.

The tall towers loom over them, threatening to collapse and bury them alive. MC takes a steadying breath before stepping foot on the bridge. They make it through the bridge relatively unscathed when they hear wings fluttering between alcoves and columns, the encompassing silence amplifying the rustling of whatever was dashing through the Palace grounds.

“It’s probably just a bird seeking shelter from the storm” MC mutters to themselves as an effort of comfort. There is a storm brewing over the horizon, casting lightning and encouraging MC to hasten their steps with thunderous roars.

MC abruptly stops when they’re faced by the exorbitant Palace door. For a moment, they imagine it to be the mouth of a beast rearing back to swallow them whole. The handles are in the shape of an owl proudly spreading its wings split in half. The door itself had an intricate mechanism, wheels and hooks built from gold crawling up its walls, meticulously made to keep people out. Though there is a sinister voice in MC’s head that whispers _‘or perhaps to keep people in’._

MC manages three loud knocks before the mechanism rattles itself awake with a definitive series of clicks until the door creaks open. It reveals a mile-wide stretch of beckoning darkness. It forebodes the unknown and beckons MC in with the same breath. MC gathers all the courage they possess before daring to speak up.

“My name is MC. I’ve come from Vesuvia in search of a cure for the plague. May I please be invited in?” their voice echoed into the darkness that stretched before them.

“You may enter” a disembodied voice grants their entry or rather _commands_ it.

They take a couple of steps in before they have to summon light to ward off the stifling darkness. Wisps of shadows rise to smother the light they’ve conjured up but it merely provides them with an incentive to make their light burn brighter. They send the orb of light up into the air and that’s when they notice the pair of gleaming red eyes staring down on them.

The Countess clicks her fingers and the room is gently aglow by candlelight. 

“You humans aren’t always so polite when you trespass into my Palace” there is an underlying threat and perhaps a touch of fury in her voice now.

“It cannot be called trespassing when one is granted permission for entry” MC’s quick-wittedness swiftly turns to something akin regret when they see Nadia gracefully float down the stairs. She easily towers over them, her presence a behemoth that demands attention.

“You have quite the clever tongue, MC from Vesuvia” her gaze remains intense and cutting, yet there is a spark of interest and intrigue slowly set aflame.

“Please I need your help. The plague is ravaging what is left of the city and townsfolk whisper of your secret knowledge. They say your eyes are all-seeing. That you have the cure and the science behind it” MC lets the desperation drip out of their tongue like honey. The Countess simply hums, mulling over their plea with a cold detachment.

“I want to help people. I want to learn. I believe in both science and magic. I believe that my answers lie somewhere in between” MC had been once an apprentice to a magician and then to a doctor. Yet no magic nor medicine had managed to ward off the death that took the form of the plague. The red eyes and boils marking its victims for the burning Lazaret.

An elegantly curved tyrian brow rises with intrigue, the smallest hint of a smile playing on the edge of her lips.

“What have you got to trade for my knowledge?” MC, for a moment, thinks that their ears are deceiving them. The Countess had sounded curious. A playful lilt in her voice.

“Anything you want, Countess” MC plucks valour, their voice absolute. They had gone to this knowing their will was resolute. They’d offer up everything they are in exchange for the cure, a sacrificial lamb to the slaughter and the Countess look _oh so hungry_. There is a deep-seated urge to get on their knees, _to beg_. 

“And if I were to ask for your soul?” the scent of a game had been catalytic for the Countess’ amiability. The familiar sharpness of hunger and the potential of an exciting chase coax the beast to life more than the loudness of MC’s heartbeat. Nadia finds her gaze shifting to their neck. Her hands reaching to wrap around it like a vice. She can feel their blood rushing beneath her fingers, the hard thrumming of their hard evident in her palms. She can feel them swallow before they seal their fate.

“Then you shall have my soul” MC catches her hungry gaze with a daring look of their own, “but not before you teach me everything I need to know.”

Nadia laughs, delighted by the gall of the human before her. In all of her millennia’s, she’s never offered anything, to anyone. Declined all those who seek power and all the riches in the world with disinterest. Killed those who couldn’t take no for an answer and bled them dry in a wine glass. But this little human is proving to be an outlier, an anomaly in Nadia’s lengthy lifetime. There was something special about this human, something Nadia wants to own. To snuff out or to preserve? Nadia doesn’t quite know just yet. They had awakened something that she had thought died along with her humanity, a fuel to stoke the fire of her curiosity back to life. _An equal amongst livestock perhaps?_

“Then I shall offer you the knowledge of immortals” Nadia seals their deal with a devilish smirk. A predator rousing from sleep by the scent of its prey. MC could only bite the inside of their cheeks in apprehension. 

_There’s no going back now._


	2. Chapter 2

It’s nearly been over a week ever since MC took residence at the Countess’ Palace. Each day was spent alternating between the library and MC’s very own workroom, graciously bestowed upon them by Nadia herself. 

MC has a reaction bubbling away in a flask when Nadia strides into their little workspace. They’ve got their back turned towards her and hunched over a fraying tome. They’ve been working tirelessly throughout the week and Nadia always took notice of their lack of interest for their own sustenance.

The Countess had personally made sure they had all the necessities required for their research. Providing tomes, magical apparatuses, scientific instruments and going as far as tinkering instruments for MC to use when she found the existing ones to be subpar. She answered questions with a certain liberty one might expect from a close confidant. She even took it up to herself to guide MC with experienced hands until there’s little doubt in their expertise.

MC’s blush would creep down their neck when Nadia stood a little too close or when her hands lingered on their skin for a little too long. All of which did not go unnoticed under Nadia’s ever-watchful gaze. Nadia has to resist simply sinking her fangs in that lovely, delicious-looking supple flesh. It doesn’t help that Nadia refuses to let an opportunity to make them flush pass by and she certainly does not plan on stopping today. 

They hadn’t noticed the Countess leaning over their shoulder and peaking at whatever held their attention so greatly. Had it not been for the overwhelming scent of jasmine and honey, they wouldn’t have noticed they were no longer alone. They feel their cheeks heat up at her proximity, their heart beating a little too loudly in her ears. She takes a moment to peruse the tattered pages before she turns to face them, she’ll grant them a few moments to collect their bearings. She’s in a rather light-hearted mood today.

“I seem to recall humans also require proper sustenance for optimum performance. I hardly think a glass of water qualifies as that.” MC lets their eyes wander to the nearly empty glass perilously perched on top of their reading pile. Their stomach betrays them at the mention of food and grumbles rather loudly, the redness of their cheeks sinking to their chest.

“There’s so much to do. So much to learn that I-“ MC lets their sentence go unfinished as they avert their eyes down to their lap lest they find it settling on the Countess’ lips. There is a strange feeling in their stomach whenever the Countess got a little too close or stared for a little too long.

“All this work would be for nought if you were to wither away from starvation” Nadia lets out a fond sigh before moving away to give room for MC to stand. She offers her hand with a gentle smile, “Come, I have prepared dinner for you.”

MC is wide-eyed at the tender gesture, stuttering a thank you before shuffling up to their feet. Nadia doesn’t let go of their hand until they reach the dining room and ushers MC to sit down. The table was brimming with delicacies and fruits, capable of feeding a horde. A little too much for two people MC thinks. Then they notice the only vacant plate was placed before them, the silvers glimmering under the candlelight. Their eyes land on the singular wine glass placed in front of Nadia filled to the rim with crimson. Nadia follows their stare and gives them a knowing smile.

“Eat up” the command is gentle and kind when it falls from her lips. And it is the only encouragement MC needs before diving in. They settle on loading their plate with succulent lamb chops and delectable roasted vegetables. They had felt ravenous, greedily cutting into the lamb and raising it to their lips before they remember their manners.

“Thank you” they hope those simple words were enough to convey their gratitude. Nadia has been nothing but gracious as a host, providing their every need and even affording them with luxury.

“I will always take care of what’s mine” the comment had been so nonchalant but MC could feel the words dripping with desire and something far darker. MC mumbles something into a piece of bread.

“Hmm? What was that?” an elegant brow rises as if to challenge MC, the upturn of her lips betraying the threat. She was playing a game. A game MC will happily rise to. Daring or stupid? MC perhaps thinks they were both.

“I said not yet” they swallow the bread before continuing, “you’ve yet to fulfil your end of the bargain. I still haven’t found the cure.” MC gulps their wine, liquid courage one supposes. One would need all the courage they could get having dinner with a vampire strong enough to decapitate you with their pinky.

“You will” Nadia’s answer is certain in nature, almost as if she believes it’s inevitable. “How goes the research?”

“I think it’s going well. I’ve finally got direction. I only need to put the work in now” MC shoves a particularly juicy morsel of lamb in between their lips, reaching for the table napkin after to wipe off the droplets that managed to escape. Hadn’t they been too preoccupied, they’d notice the Countess shift her eyes down to their lips, enthralled and her gaze darkening with a different type of hunger.

“Your drive is rather admirable. You would’ve worked yourself to the ground, had I not forced you to dinner” Nadia takes a sip of the blood in her goblet, her eyes never straying away from MC. Death meant nothing to an immortal. Though it would be a great incentive to those looking to escape it, Nadia supposes. The blush on MC’s cheeks is evident under her scrutiny. She’s come to realise that she relishes eliciting such reactions from MC. They’re rather adorable, especially when sporting a blush and Nadia herself had been the reason why. Nadia pushes down thoughts of how else she could make them blush. That would be venturing into dangerous territories.

MC had been stunned by the unexpected compliment, eyes wide and mouth agape. They hadn’t expected the Countess to take them under her wing let alone be as forthcoming as she was. There were talks back in Vesuvia that the Countess was a tyrant. The Devil incarnate. MC is under no illusions that they wouldn’t bleed once she calls for their blood. That they were the mouse and the Countess the cat, she lets them run around and play to their heart’s content until she decides enough is enough and hangs them by her claws and bled out by her mouth.

“I hadn’t expected for you to say yes to me. People back home say you’re evil personified. That I’ll die the moment I laid eyes on you. But you have been nothing but kind and gracious to me for the week I’ve been here” MC says it to themselves more than to anyone but they can’t help but direct the last few words to Nadia herself, “I came here expecting death but instead I had found hope. I found _you_ ” The smile that blooms on MC’s face holds the warmth of the sun of a new dawn, hopeful and bright.

Nadia’s hand absentmindedly reaches up to her chest where her heart ought to be, almost expecting to feel a heartbeat. Echoes of ‘ _hope_ ’ and _‘I found you_ ’ ringing in her ear. There is a strange feeling rushing through her chest and filling her head with white noise as if she stuck her head through a waterfall.

“I-“ whatever words were on her tongue died on her lips when a loud hoot cuts her off. An owl with ghostly feathers and the lightest tinge of pink land on her shoulder, talons unable to break the skin underneath. The hoots become persistent as the owl nibbles on Nadia’s hair. Her fingers reach up to scratch the owl under her chin.

“MC I’d like you to meet Chandra. Chandra meet MC. She’s been my only companion throughout all these years and the one to tell me of your presence” Nadia continues to preen Chandra’s feathers while Chandra turns her inquisitive eyes on MC.

“Hello, Chandra. It’s very nice to meet you” MC gives Chandra a little wave to say hello and Nadia hides a smile behind Chandra’s silvery feathers.

“I’m afraid that there are certain matters I must attend to” Nadia moves to stand and MC feels compelled to follow, “Nothing you should concern yourself with. You will be safe under my roof. That I promise you” her tone turns deadly as if the thought of something causing MC harm leaves a bitter aftertaste in her mouth.

“But before I go, I have a gift to give you” she hands MC a black box and gestures for them to open it. Inside was a beautiful emerald necklace, sitting atop of red velvet. MC makes a move to shove it back to Nadia’s hand but she’d have none of that.

“It’s not just for decoration, my dear. It’s a symbol of mine” she moves to stand a little closer and picks up the necklace. MC is engulfed by the scent of jasmine and something metallic by the time Nadia clasps the emerald around their neck, “It tells _anyone_ out there that _you are mine for the taking._ ” Nadia’s nimble fingers move up to grasp their jaw, forcing them to look into her smouldering gaze. MC didn’t dare to breathe like a deer backed into a corner by a hungry wolf.

“You may call me Nadia”

Then she was gone, the necklace hanging on their neck. A heavy reminder of the price they agreed to pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to come and say hi over on [Tumblr](https://nadiasatrinava.tumblr.com)!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses more on Nadia’s perspective, my lovelies.
> 
> Do you guys like this perspective change? Let me know :)

A lavish dinner becomes a nightly affair with MC and Nadia is constantly waving off MC’s insistence for a downsized banquet. A considerable chunk of time had passed since she’s had a guest but Nadia refuses to be a poor host. Besides, it’s hardly a nuisance when all she had to do was click her fingers together and a feast presents itself on her long dinner table. 

Her little tenacious human would work themselves to the bone if she doesn’t take it up to herself and intervene to compel them to eat. She makes sure their breakfast is set before she makes herself scarce to her bedroom for her daylight slumber and makes sure the kitchens are stocked, lest MC find themselves starving through the day. 

It’s been interesting, to say the least, having MC in her Palace. They bring a certain warmth in her non-beating heart, an unprecedented revelation unveiled little by little every day she spent with MC. Nadia hasn’t decided whether she likes this new state she’s reduced to every time MC comes close. 

MC ignites a different kind of craving. A far more dangerous craving compared to the one Nadia satiates with each drop of blood that passes between her lips. Nadia craves MC in the simplest and most innocent of ways, craves to touch and be touched. Her fingertips linger for a lot longer on MC’s cheeks, using the excuse of fixing a stray hair to absolve her of any real motive other than to be helpful. Fixing their clothes that’s been skewed doing their work just to have an excuse to have her hands running over their body. But perhaps what brings her the greatest of pleasures is when an opportunity presents itself to allow her to get hands-on during her teaching sessions with MC. 

It allows her to position herself behind them and cover their hands with her own, guiding them to operate different pieces of machinery and how to handle and use certain elements to complete the task at hand. She’ll whisper information into their ear and watch the blush creep down from their cheeks to their neck, she’s so close she could feel the enticing heat emanating from their redden flush. She doesn’t fail to take note of their trembling hand and the shiver that moves down their body by the time she moves away. 

It’s addicting. Too addicting. Nadia’s gaze craves to chase the flow of their flush the way her fingertips crave to caress their soft skin and steal their warmth briefly for her own. She has to fight the very tempting urge to simply sink her teeth into that lovely neck of theirs. But that just wouldn’t do. She plans on making them stay by her side for a long while. 

Nadia had been lonely all these years, yet it is only MC’s company she covets. Finds MC to be the exception from all those pesky little humans. Her fascination with this particular human has led her to new experiences one could say. 

There is something dark and powerful that flutters within each time MC directs a smile in her direction or that time Nadia managed to draw fits of laughter out of her new apprentice. Something that drives her to spoil MC with gifts and praises just to see them smile. Something strong enough to impel Nadia into moving MC’s workstation next to hers in her Contemplation Tower, offering them her private sanctuary. 

“It’s for both our convenience and benefit,” she told MC. She’s not sure she’s ready to dissect the connotations of her words then just yet. That’s a puzzle to solve for another day.

The sun will rise in a few hours and Nadia had asked MC to accompany her to nighty walk within the Palace grounds. They seem to be adapting to the hours Nadia keeps, sleeping during the day and working away through the night. This walk was intended to give them both a reprieve from their tasks and get a little fresh air. Though it wouldn’t take long for it to evolve to a routine, tonight was the beginning. 

MC was starting to get frustrated by their lack of progress and Nadia took it upon herself to prevent that frustration from escalating. She suggested that a walk through the gardens might be soothing this time of night. She offers MC her arm and lets out a pleased hum when MC interlocks their arms together. 

The walk was for the greater part filled with an easy comfortable silence, only interrupted when MC points out something that piques their interest. The Palace gardens were devoid of any life, the plants and flowers have long since withered away. Only the stone and marble statues stood the testament of time, frozen in carved perfection. 

“Do you ever get lonely up here, Nadia” MC had asked the question as would test the waters during the winter. 

“I’ve always cherished my solitude. Besides,” she turns to MC, her face lit up by a wondrous smile, “you’re here now” 

The moonlight is enough for Nadia to see the exquisite blush paint their cheeks in such a pretty hue as their hand scratches the back of their head. 

“Well I did promise you my soul” teases MC. Nadia laughs at their playful wit and allows the comfortable silence to fall once more. 

They’re nearing the Palace doors when MC seemingly gathers enough courage to ask for something. They’ve been restlessly playing with the necklace Nadia had given them since they passed the fountain. Nadia’s gaze solely focuses on them when they clear their throat, stopping right in front of the steps below the colossal Palace doors. 

“What is it, my dear MC?”, her free hand straightening the collar of their shirt, “I shall give you anything you desire”. 

MC shifts their weight from one foot to another. 

“I’d like to leave” is all Nadia hears before she feels like she’s underwater. She can still see MC’s mouth moving but all she can hear is static. Their eyes are pleading and worried, looking as if they want to take the words back as their hands grasp for hers. The sting of betrayal and something far more sinister makes Nadia draw away from MC as if their touch burned. Betrayal and disgust bleed into her face against MC’s futile attempts to pacify her. 

Her vision is clouded by spots of red as she marches up the steps and forcefully pries the doors open, leaving MC behind to call out her name. 

_ Hadn’t she given them everything? Humans have always been rotten to their core, exploiting everything for their benefit. She doesn’t know why she thought this one would be any different.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come and say hi over on [Tumblr](https://nadiasatrinava.tumblr.com)!


End file.
